


Things you said at 1 am

by TemporaryDysphoria (TheMandyfish)



Series: FlintWood Drabbles & Prompt Fill [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I've left my hibernation to write fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMandyfish/pseuds/TemporaryDysphoria
Summary: Ollie, it's one in the morning. I love you dearly - but you, sweetheart, are a raving fucking lunatic





	Things you said at 1 am

“Marcus?…Marcus…You awake?”

Marcus groaned as his lover poked him in the side.

“What the actual fuck Oliver?”

“It’s important”

Oliver was propped up on one arm, hair sill messy from sleep.

“It better be fucking important,” Marcus grumbled, reaching across to check his watch on the nightstand, “it’s one o’clock in the fucking morning Ollie!”

Oliver’s eyes were shining with focus and Marcus had a gut feeling he knew what this was going to be about before he even opened his mouth.

“The Wollongong shimmy is difficult to predict by itself right – so I was thinking if we get the chaser’s to practice the shimmy in front of the media – but in reality we’re actually practicing to perfect a combination of the shimmy and a reverse Plumpton pass! They’d never see it coming!”

Marcus placed two fingers across his boyfriends’ lips before he could start to make his second point, which he would undoubtedly have.

“Ollie, it’s one in the morning. I love you – but you, sweetheart, are a raving fucking lunatic” He leaned up and kissed him gently on the mouth, “Go to bed. You can tell me about it in the morning,”

Oliver pouted, before lying back down, slipping an arm around Marcus as he got comfortable. He was just starting to doze off when…

“Marc?...”

Oliver was tapping his fingers against his stomach – an unconscious habit on the other mans part mostly, more noticeable when he was lost in a serious train of thought.

“Yes Ollie?”

“Do you think…”

“Yes I think it would be a great fucking idea, but it’s still one in the morning.”

“Oh, cool!”

Marcus took Oliver’s still tapping hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. He squeezed it as he moved so that Oliver was the big spoon. Oliver’s breath huffed against he back of his neck as he settled comfortable around his lover.

“I love you”

“I know you do you nutter. I love you too”

Marcus pulled Olivers hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles before relaxing into his embrace. He felt himself slowly falling into the depths of sleep when he felt Olivers lips graze the back of his neck. He hummed in response as Oliver kissed his neck again, then his shoulder, and then,

“Marc?...”

“Mmmm”

“The chaser’s haven’t practiced the Plumpton Pass for over 4 months what if…”

“OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE OLIVER!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned from my hibernation with the vengeance of a thousand suns. Or rather - an increasing urge to write my rare pair fan fiction because hardly anyone else is doing it - only this time I'm better at writing!
> 
> There will be more - I'm prompt filling to get my hand back into things.


End file.
